


and a glimpse of the future, in you resides

by clairedreems



Series: i once knew love (but it was nothing like this) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, also george being good with children?, child!fundy, dadbur? dadbur!, mentioned sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: wilbur loses his son and finds him by the lake.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: i once knew love (but it was nothing like this) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177301
Kudos: 116





	and a glimpse of the future, in you resides

his son had run off again.

ever since sally’s left them, the poor boy has been distant. and wilbur has been too focused on his work that he’s… he hates to admit it, but he has been ignoring his own child. the distance between them grew even larger.

today, it was just the two of them in the house. and they’ve had some trivial argument that wilbur can’t even remember was about. he’d just snapped at the boy, who had run away in tears, and wilbur thought it better to leave him alone - calm his thoughts. _fundy would come back eventually._ but it’s been a whole day, and the sun is starting to set and his son has yet to come back.

usually, fundy would be under the care of uncle techno or granda, but they’re both currently away. and the other two kids are over at the captain’s for a sleepover, so wilbur couldn’t think of anywhere fundy would be - except, perhaps, the lake.

the lake was, of course, a special place for their small family: it is where wilbur had first met sally, and it is where sally would take her son out to play. it is a public property, but it is, in all purposes, basically theirs. fundy has even dug himself a little hole at the spot like the little fox that he is.

coming up at the hill to the way to the spot, he sees _someone else_ there. someone else carrying a someone in their arms. wilbur was suddenly filled with fear. _was that fundy? is this stranger taking his son?_

he’s running to the spot even before he realizes it, the same time the person carrying fundy turns around.

 _he has a pretty face_ , wilbur thinks, unprompted.

“ah, you must be his dad!” the stranger exclaims with a smile.

 _and a pretty smile_. the young father relaxes when he realizes that this stranger does not mean any harm.

“you have the same face,” the stranger says softly, “that’s how i knew you were his dad.”

he blinks. _face?_ but his son was having problems in trying his human form, hasn’t he?

“he wasn’t trouble, was he?” wilbur asks hesitantly, as the stranger passes him fundy. he freezes when he realizes the stranger was right: his child - now somewhat in human form, although with fox ears and whiskers and a tail - does look a lot like him.

he shakes his head. “fundy and i just played around. he’s a bit hyperactive, but nothing i couldn’t handle. it’s something i’m used to. we skipped rocks and made paper boats that i should probably clean up, though.”

at the sight of the paper boats, wilbur finally remembers what fundy and him have been arguing about - that his son just wanted him to play with him, but wilbur had inevitably lost patience quickly.

 _“if i looked human, you’d treat me better, right?”_ he remembers fundy’s voice clear in his head.

“thank you,” he blurts out at the stranger.

“it’s george. my name’s george.” he tells him with a chuckle as he bends down to get the remaining bits of paper. “i’m asking you permission to have him come back here for tomorrow.”

“why?”

“i promised him i’d teach him chess. of course, dad’s invited too.”

fundy stirs from his sleep, and all of a sudden wilbur has a fox in his arms again. george chuckles at the sight.

“i think it’s time for you to go and tuck him in, wilbur.”

dazed, it is only when he’s gotten back home when he realized that george knew his name without wilbur telling him.

**Author's Note:**

> ye! this is a repost from tumblr lol


End file.
